Walk Alone
by jazzmonkey
Summary: Hunter and Human. Vampire and Human. Hunter and Vampire. This is what they were fated to be. Destiny had written their lives in stone, etched upon their paths for all of eternity. Broken dreams were all she had left.


**I don't own Vampire Knight. This is my first Vampire Knight piece, so try not to hate. Spoilers for Chapter 89.**

**Walk Alone**

_Stop stealing her from me…_

Is that what she had done? Yuki thought she was protecting him by taking away all of his memories of her being in his life. She had decided to walk the lonely road, the one she had ever truly known after rebirth. All it did was bring up dormant feelings within her heart.

Yuki wasn't sure where she was headed, but this path was now a home to her, and she would have to walk it alone. Her vampire side ached of the emptiness in her heart, mirroring the empty street. Through the night, when the city just past the forest slept, she walked.

A part of her yearned for the person she had chosen to toy with. Unintentionally, she had put him into grave situations, pretending not to notice that he did everything he could to protect her. He had loved Yuki, human Yuki. She was never going to be that person again. There was no backing away from what she had done to herself.

Choosing Kaname over Zero, that had left her with such an unbearable pain that still lingered in her core. Her heart had long shriveled, but it too felt the constant beat of the boy she had thrown away.

She could still feel his body under hers whenever his last words to her echoed through her head. He had been so exceptionally warm. His blood tasted just like it always had. The oddest mixture of chocolate and freezing mint, the kind that left you breathless from its cool feeling. It was his, it was unique.

It was Zero.

She had felt his heartbeat speed up when she paralyzed him suddenly. His feelings filtered to her within the red rivulets she had sucked up: regret and betrayal. Two feelings she hadn't stop feeling since that fateful day she'd said goodbye to the boy she had grown up with.

_I think because you were here, I was able to live on…_

Yuki could still hear his cries to stop herself, and feel his convulsions as he desperately tried to stop her from doing this to them.

It was much too late now.

She had lost everything. Her home, her family, her life. Each piece taken and crumpled, thrown aside like a piece of paper. Nothing would ever go back to the days of laughing joyously with her best friend, or joking at night with Zero.

Now, when she was there, alone in a house so big for a single person, she knew the truth. Her fear had consumed her. It shrouded the other feelings of safety and comfort she had found with Zero. She remembered the feeling of never wanted to let go.

He had protected her, nurtured her in a way that her surroagate father never had been able to do. He pretended to be indifferent, making her stronger, better, happier with everything he did. When she had lusted after him, in those days where her true nature was surfacing, he pushed his own feelings aside to make sure she was led down the right path, regardless of the end result he knew would come alongside it.

Her sole companion was her shadow, and it too flickered, trying to walk along her path. Yuki's heart-even it could even be called that anymore-beat slowly, the only sound for miles. She wished desperately for someone, anyone: angel, devil, **hunter**…to find her.

_You don't laugh from your heart…_

Was that true? She smiled when Zero was there. Even after this all came to light, her vampire heritage and his promise to kill her, he stayed. In true pureblood fashion, she left him. Selfishly, carelessly, Yuki had made her decision to forget him, and made sure he do the same. Human Yuki and Vampire Yuki was oh, so different.

She wondered if she could ever cross the line back to freedom. Right now, she stumbled along the line, looking for answers. Any vital sign that could be given, that told her that she had indeed made the right choice.

He was gone. His hunter partner had told her that she was vile, for being able to play with him so easily. To take away the thing he had loved the most, for her own sake. Maybe, he had been right. Had she really done it for him?

It was a painful existance, one where she spent her time consumed in the image of a hunter that she had lived with, loved, toyed with, and eventually left behind to rot within the doubts that still clouded him. How stupid she had been to think wiping herself off the face of Zero's mind was good for both of them.

Silver hair as bright as the moon, pale skin as clear as water, and pristine eyes as unclouded as the night skies. And she had chosen to leave all behind.

If she had only read between the lines. She had been aware of her love for him. Still, she only pushed the hunter away when he did everything in his power to protect her. Yuki realized, with a start. She, and she alone, had decided to take this path. She herself had placed this curse on her form to live with for eternity.

She wished protecting him had been the right choice. Now, with the feelings of his lips on hers, the smell of his natural scent lingering in her clothes…she felt broken.

Forever cursed to cry alone, Yuki resigned.

Unbeknownst to her, a familiar shadow stood outside, waiting to once again walk beside her. His heart shallowly beat, a rhythm caught within the webs of stolen moments. His guard so habitual, so practiced, it was second nature.

The hunter stood vigilantly, hoping to realize why he felt so alone, why he ached when had seen her unfamiliar face.

Zero waited, for the day he could explain why he wanted the pureblood he'd seen to become his.

Until then, he walked alone.

**I also don't own the lyrics hidden into my story. Any guesses as to the song? It's pretty easy.**

**Anyway, after she did that, I freaked out. I really did. I mean, they can all see the love Zero and Yuki share, but still, she goes and…with Kaname.**


End file.
